If Not For A Dream:Disney's SB,Gone Modern
by FictionAuthorInTraining
Summary: 3rd in my Disney Gone Modern series.Based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty.Rated M just in case.A completely modern,non-magical version of the beloved movie with all the characters represented and the same basic storyline with some interesting twists.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Technically, this is the 3rd story in my Going Modern series. (Yes, number one is still on hiatus. But I will finish it eventually. At least, I have plans to do so.) This one is a completely modern take on Disney's Sleeping Beauty with a lot of interesting elements thrown in. The main storyline is basically the same, but there will be some key differences which will add to the overall affect of my version. I am really looking forward to the reader responses on this one, so if you read it make sure to comment. If you've never read my stuff before now, welcome to my written world. And to those of you following me here from my Little Mermaid Gone Modern fanfic, welcome back. Biggest things to note are that even though the story is in our own reality, the Disney movie does not exist in the context of my story, and that Aurora is not called Briar Rose. Personally, I think that learning the women you thought were your relatives are not your relatives, and that the name you grew up with is not your real name is an identity crisis waiting to happen so I left it out of my version on purpose. Aurora has enough to deal with already without throwing that into the mix. Trust me. As always, the rating is M. Read, Review, and Enjoy- Jas

If Not For A Dream: Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Gone Modern

Chapter 1-

(Summer of 2005)

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." Phillip Prince commented as his friend Connor Thomas ushered him through the back door of what looked like a back-alley strip club. He shook his head, his slicked-back brown hair barely shifting, and studied the badly laid wooden flooring.

Connor sighed, pushing his way through to an empty table. "You needed to get out. Get some life back into you. Karaoke is a good start."

"Except for the fact that I…" Phillip stopped mid-retort and turned toward the front of the bar. A tall, somewhat scared looking, blond stood on shaky legs on the stage. She looked completely terrified and he could imagine how her heart was going ninety-to-nothing as she stared out into a room of strangers ready to judge her singing prowess.

"I take it your interest in singing has suddenly multiplied." Connor joked, poking his friend in the ribs.

Phillip snapped his head around. "Shut up."

On stage, Aurora McKenzie bit her lip and stared at the television monitor as her song choice loaded into the machine. She clutched the cordless microphone in her left hand, bringing it up to her lips just as the words on the small screen began to change color. Taking a deep breath, she began her own rendition of "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and tried to forget she was on display for a bunch of drunk, or nearly drunk, judgmental louts and their girlfriends.

"She's really good." Connor stated as the blond on stage got to the middle of her song. "And cute. You should go talk to her. Get back in the dating game."

Phillip nodded. Truth was he had been thinking the same thing since the second she had appeared on stage looking like a deer in headlights, but Connor did not need to know that. "I might." He watched the girl leave the stage and head over to a booth full of girls and guys her own age, which he thought was about sixteen same as him.

"That was better than I expected." Gina Warren said as Aurora slid back into the booth. "Congrats."

"Yeah, so good, it seems you've picked up a fan." Tony Carter supplied as he pointed toward the opposite side of the room where a brunette boy was making his way to their booth fairly obviously.

Aurora glanced up, curious and cautious, and followed Tony's pointing finger. The boy was older than her, much taller, and had a strong build for his lanky stature. She decided it wouldn't hurt to converse with him, provided her chaperons allowed it that was.

Phillip reached the other side of the room and stood in front of the booth where the blond girl had retreated after her solo performance. "I just wanted to say that I think you are a very good singer." He smiled, watching for her reaction and noting how incredibly young she looked when flustered.

"I…uh..umm…" All thoughts left her mind as Aurora stared at that smile.

"Why don't you two go get your own table." Tony said, pushing Gina forward so that Aurora could exit the corner of the booth.

Phillip studied the group carefully. The rest were silent. Apparently the black haired guy was the leader. "I'd like that. If she is interested…" He held the blond girl's gaze. "Are you?"

"…I…y…yes." Aurora smiled, nodding her consent as she slid out of the booth.

"I'm glad." Phillip offered her his hand, relishing the feel of her smooth skin. "It looks like there's an empty booth over there. I'm Phillip."

Charmed by the gentle display of chivalry, Aurora took the offered hand and smiled. "Aurora. Nice to meet you, Phillip."

They turned to go when Tony caught Phillip's arm. "This is just permission to spend time together in here. Got it? No taking her in the back, and no driving her elsewhere."

Surprised, Phillip just nodded his understanding. "Okay." Then, he led Aurora away from her group, taking her arm to guide her through the maze of tables. After they were seated, he raised the subject. "Is that guy your brother?"

Aurora blinked. "Tony? No. I'm an only child. Tony's just…well…Tony. He looks out for me." She paused, looking at the table. "I'm surprised he let me walk away from him to be honest. Especially when it's with an older guy."

Phillip studied her delicate hands, so petite and with perfectly manicured but unpolished nails. "I'm only sixteen. Same as you."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I'm only fourteen, Phillip. I have always looked older than my age. It's part of the reason my friends are so protective. I get eighteen year old guys asking me out all the time at school. It terrifies my aunts."

"Aunts?" He titled his head. "Like lesbians living together as aunt and uncle, only it's aunt and aunt?"

"Goodness no." Aurora chuckled, her laugh igniting his in return. "I live with my mother's sister and her two roommates. One is my aunt by blood, the other two just want me to call them Aunt so-and-so. They're really kind ladies, if a bit…bumbling…."

He nodded. "So where are your parents then?"

She glanced down, her hair falling into her vision. "They're…gone. My mother died in childbirth and my father was plowed into by some teenage degenerate a couple years later."

Phillip sat up straighter, his hand slowly sliding over the table top toward her before he even realized it. "I'm really sorry."

Aurora lifted her head, her dark brown eyes set against showing any form of emotion. "I've learned to let them go."

"Can I have your cell number?" He asked, setting his cell phone on the table.

"I don't have one." She slumped her shoulders in an apologetic gesture. "My aunts don't believe in technology that much. But we do have a phone. You can have that number if you like."

He smiled. "Something tells me I am going to really have an interesting time meeting your aunts."

She grinned. "I'd imagine so. They are very…unique…women."

"Sorry to bust up your little pow-wow here, but I just got a call from Mom. She needs the car back pronto, so we have to get gone." Connor Thomas interjected as he appeared at Phillip's elbow. He studied the small blond with a quizzical gaze. "Besides, I think her entourage is ready to go too."

Phillip glanced backward toward the booth and saw that Connor's information was accurate. The group was piling out of their seats and putting on coats. He hated to let Aurora go, but he did not want a black eye from Tony either- a likely result of asking to drive her home. He sighed and turned his attention back to the naturally beautiful blond sitting across from him. "I'll call you soon."

Aurora smiled. "I do hope that is true. You are the most interesting person I've had the pleasure of meeting in a very long time."

Phillip stood and offered her his hand for the second time that night. "I could say the same, Miss Aurora." He pulled her to her feet and gently kissed her hand in a truly cheesy manner. "Till we meet again."

"Good bye, Phillip." Aurora stepped up onto her tiptoes and lightly pressed her rose-red lips against his clean-shaven cheek. "I look forward to our next encounter." And with that, she left him alone with his friend.

Connor watched her go before saying anything else. "Mom didn't really call. I just found out your love interest was fourteen and had to curb your intentions before you got yourself into some major trouble."

"That so?" Phillip smiled. "I appreciate the efforts, but I already knew how old she was."

"And you're still interested?" Connor shook his head.

"I'd say more so, actually." Phillip absently rubbed his cheek thinking about her innocent kiss. "Let's go ahead and go though. I'm hungry."

Connor laughed, nodding his agreement. "Yeah, me too."

Piled into the back seat of Tony's car, Aurora stared out the window lost in thought. She had surprised herself by kissing a perfect stranger, and yet it had felt rather right. In fact, all she could currently think about was what a real kiss from Phillip would feel like. There was just something about that boy. She really hoped he would keep his word and call her soon.

A few days later, Merryweather Williams set about the house with a ragged-looking feather duster, swiping it across every wooden surface she could reach with her four foot five height. She hummed as she worked, her soft tone dancing on the wind generated by the ceiling fan above her scarf-protected brunette hair. "Oh my. My. My." She clicked her tongue and attacked a very dusty trinket of her roommate Fauna's, picking the little crystal piano up with a careful air and lightly dusting it off. "So much dust. Such a small house."

The phone rang and she nearly dropped the crystal piano. She set the trinket back on its shelf and picked up the receiver. "McKenzie Residence. Williams Residence. And Roth Residence. With whom do you wish to converse?"

A young boy's low voice came over the line, startling her. "Is Aurora there, please?"

Merryweather sucked in her breath. She had always known something like this would happen eventually, but she had never liked the action she was told to take. She considered the young girl's feelings a long time before sighing and shaking her head. She could not go against Fauna's orders. "I'm sorry, young man, but you have the wrong number. There is no Aurora in residence here. Perhaps you mis-dialed?"

There was pause on the other end of the line, then an audible sigh. "Yeah. Maybe. Thanks anyway."

"My pleasure. Have a chipper day, now!" She countered and quickly hung up before he could reply.

"Aunt Merryweather?" Aurora called out cheerfully as she took the stairs two at a time. "Is the phone for me?"

Merryweather straightened up. It was fairly difficult to lie to a stranger, but it was absolutely almost impossible to lie to sweet Aurora. She composed her expression and turned to face the bright-eyed girl. "Sorry, Dear. It was just a wrong number. Were you expecting a call?"

Dejected, Aurora leaned against the stair-rail. "Oh…alright." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really thought he meant what he said. I guess I was wrong."

Merryweather bit her tongue and went back to her dusting unable to watch the tears that began to fall onto her little 'niece's' rosy cheeks. She felt awful, just positively horrid. But she had her orders and the girl's safety was far more important at present than lying to her about a phone call.

In his bedroom, Phillip stared at the number in his cell phone address book. He knew it was correct. He just could not understand why the woman had lied to him. Why were her aunts keeping Aurora from people? Acting like she did not exist? It was really weird, and seriously annoying. That was the third time he had called in the last few days and each time he was told he had the wrong number and that a girl named Aurora did not live there. These women were covering up for something. But what, and why? Just exactly who was Aurora to warrant such obsessive protection? These questions were going to plague him night and day until he got some real answers- preferably from the women themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey, loyal readers. I wanted to apologize for the seriously long wait I've put you all through. One thing just led to another and I never had the opportunity to write. Then, my computer got into a bit of an accident and I had to send it away to get the motherboard replaced. It came back not fixed due to some error at the company, so I had to send it out again. This time, it did come back fixed and I immediately went to work writing. Anyways, here is chapter 2. And before you say anything, yes, I am aware that Maleficent's last name looks wrong, but Dracgon is spelled the way I want it spelled. Read, Review and Enjoy!- Jas

Chapter 2-

Stefan E. Ryan leaned back into his over-sized office chair and sighed. He glanced from the calendar on his desk to the clock on the far wall and sighed deeper. "I understand, Hubert. I truly do. But my Aurora isn't even sixteen yet. I made a deal with my late wife, you know. Safeguard Aurora from Maleficent Dracgon until she is sixteen and capable of making her own choices."

A booming reply came from the speaker phone sitting on Stefan's desk top. Hubert Prince was not happy. "Blather and bawd, man! This is ridiculous! Maleficent isn't a threat anymore! And my Phillip can protect your Aurora if the need comes."

Stefan angled his hands into a makeshift steeple before answering. "Be that as it may, Hubert, I'd prefer that my daughter be just as capable of protecting herself. My wife was not strong and it cost her dearly. I'll be damned if I will sit back and let my daughter go that way too!"

There was an audible grumble from the speaker. "Be reasonable, Stefan. Aurora needs to be taken care of. She needs a man who can keep her safe and keep her…."

"So help me, Hubert!" Stefan interrupted vehemently. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'and keep her in her place' I will terminate this contract right now."

There was an awkward silence from Hubert's end of the conversation. "I was going to say…and keep her fulfilled… but that sounds worse…"

"Indeed." Stefan snorted. "This is not the middle ages. My daughter is not chattel. And fourteen is far too young to even be considering marriage and pregnancy. Hell, sixteen is pushing it, but I can understand an interest at that age. Besides, your Phillip would be eighteen, right?"

"Right." Hubert replied from the speaker. "I suppose I can hold off till then."

"You do that." Stefan nodded to the speaker. "I've got a meeting in a minute. It was nice to hear from you, old friend."

The speaker crackled. "Same. We'll speak again soon. Bye, Stefan."

"Goodbye, Hubert." Stefan clicked the 'off' button and listened to the dial tone a second before shutting the speaker function off as well. His brown eyes lingered on the framed photograph of his smiling wife and his brand new baby girl. Amanda's voice was firm in his mind, even after fourteen years. Keep Aurora away from Maleficent Dracgon. He stroked the glass where Amanda smiled. "I promise, my love, our daughter will not fall at that bitch's hands. She will not take anyone else from me."

Two more years till Aurora was sixteen. Two more years until he could see his daughter again. What would she be like? Would she have golden curls like her mother, or slick brown hair like him? Would she have his eyes, or her mother's? Whose disposition would she have?

There was a vibration in his coat pocket and he quickly extracted his cell phone to check the caller ID. It was the Fairy residence. He immediately snapped open the phone. "What's amiss?"

The distraught, honey-toned voice of Fauna Fairy greeted him from the other end of the line. "Mr. Ryan. I feel I should pass along some information. There is a young gentleman who has called several times requesting to speak to Miss Aurora. My sisters and I have managed to interject all his calls, but he is quite persistent in his efforts. I have not been able to learn his name, nor do I know where he met your daughter. But he could be on the take for _her_."

Stefan listened, frowning at the young boy's inability to take no for an answer. "Thank you, Fauna, for notifying me. I'm certain it is nothing like that. This boy is probably just a boy with a crush. He may well try to come to the house though, and if he does you must keep Aurora from finding out his presence. The more out in the open my daughter ventures, the more likely _She_ is to find her. And this I cannot allow."

Fauna took her orders to heart. "As you request, Sir. My sisters and I will continue to keep your daughter under cover. Please do not let this sour the rest of your evening."

"You needn't worry. I have a business meeting momentarily. I'm certain it will sour my evening without any help from outside sources." Stefan chuckled lightly at his own joke. "I miss my Amanda so, Fauna…"

"As do I, Mr. Ryan. She was a lovely woman." She paused. "Mother and daughter have much in common. But Aurora is much stronger. She doesn't see it, but we do."

"Thank you, Fauna. Very much. And please say hello to your dear sisters." Stefan listened for the woman's reply and then hung up. He dropped the cell back into his coat pocket and sighed.

Sometimes he wished he was not Stefan E. Ryan, founder and owner of Ryan Electronics. If he had been simply Stefan E. Ryan, husband with a blue-collar job, then Amanda would never have been gunned down by Maleficent's lackeys and his baby girl would not have been stolen away in the middle of the night and kept hidden for the last fourteen years, growing up convinced that she was an orphan.

Two more years…could he wait that long?

Just a mere three hours away from her father's office building, Aurora lay on her bed thinking about Phillip. She had just finished her shower and her blond tresses clung to her neck and shoulders making her shiver involuntarily. She missed Phillip dearly. She missed his easy manner and his gentle smile. She missed the way he had touched her so familiarly in comfort. She missed his charmer of a voice and his compassionate attitude. Never before had a boy caught hold of her mind and her heart in the same way Phillip had. And he had never called. She clearly did not mean as much to him. So why couldn't she get him out of her head?

"Ah me…" She sighed softly, turning onto her back as a Blue Jay landed on her windowsill. She smiled at the little bird. "He's in my dreams, you know…"

"Who is, dear?" Flora Mckenzie asked as she entered her niece's bedroom.

Aurora sat up. "Aunt Flora."

Flora stepped into the room. "If you leave your beautiful hair wet like that it will dry with tangles. Come, child, let me comb it out."

Obediently, Aurora reached for the forgotten comb on her night stand. "I was going to comb through it shortly." She straightened and turned her body away from her aunt, giving the woman full access to her long, blond hair.

Flora nodded and began to rake the comb through the girl's wet locks. "You've been very quiet these past few days. Is everything alright?"

Aurora looked toward the window. "…As well as to be expected."

Flora stopped combing. "Why whatever does that mean, dear?"

"I cannot seem to stop thinking about the boy I happened upon." Aurora's shoulders slumped.

Flora bit her lip. Maybe they were going about this all wrong. Aurora was heartbroken. "I'm certain if he is the one for you, you will see him again someday." How very like a rat she felt.

"Truly, do you think so, Aunt Flora?" Aurora's tone brightened. "How I would love that…"

Flora exhaled very carefully. Lying to Aurora was suddenly a thousand times more difficult. "If this boy is meant for you, why then he will find a way to be with you. Destiny will make it so."

Aurora considered that before responding. "Destiny? I'm just fourteen, Aunt Flora. Surely I'm not headed for the alter just yet?"

"I hadn't meant it was your near future, sweet child, only a possible distant one." Flora went back to combing through her niece's wet hair. "What movie would you like Merryweather to bring home tonight?"

"I've heard from Tony that Peter Pan is quiet entertaining. But it has to be the one with someone called Jeremy Sumpter. He said the stage production with that blond woman was a disaster."

A tinkling laugh escaped Flora's lips. "I quite agree with that assessment. A woman portraying a young boy is an odd thing indeed. Now then, Jemery Supter, you said?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, Aunt. Jer-e-my Sump-ter."

"Ah." Flora finished combing through the girl's hair and stepped back. "I'll call Merryweather and let her know."

Aurora listened to her aunt's retreating footsteps on the stairs and then ran a hand over her combed tresses. They felt smooth. Almost as smooth as Phillip's clean-shaven cheek had felt when she had kissed it in parting. Phillip. He was in her head again.

She went to the window and studied the scenery. The house was surrounded by woods on all sides with a dirt path leading to a little creek where she liked to sit and contemplate things. Tony's place was thirty minutes away by foot. He was their only neighbor.

The little Blue Jay was perched on a branch just outside the window, twittering away in euphoric joy. She smiled at the sound and lifted her up-turned palm out to the bird. It eyed her carefully before jumping into her hand and continuing its song at a slightly more melodic rhythm.

"Sweet bird, had I your wings I would fly away from here." She smoothed the bird's chest with a finger. "Or, had you the ability to understand me, I would entrust a message to you and ask that you fly straightaway to Phillip's door."

The bird chirped in response.

She smiled. "What would it say, you ask? Why it would say- Dearest Phillip, I know you. I've walked with you if my dreams. You are not the kind to speak false. What keeps you from me?"

The bird chirped again.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather like a love note. But then, I am young. Would I really know love if I met it?" She lightly kissed the bird's wing. "Go now. It's far too pretty a day to stay cooped up like me."

The bird nodded and, as if he understood her words, flew off into the sky. Aurora watched it fly away until it was nothing but a dark speck, and then she turned from the window. How she longed to be like that bird- free to come and go as she pleased. But that was a whisper of a dream.

"I'm telling you, man, it ain't here." Connor commented in annoyance as he slammed the phone directory shut and pushed it off his lap. "There is no such residence in this city, or this county." He grumbled under his breath and checked his watch. Phillip and he had been perusing every phone book they could get their hands on for about three hours now and he was getting fed up.

From his position on his king-sized four poster bed, Phillip looked up and scowled. "I refuse to believe that. We're missing something. I didn't just imagine this girl, Connor."

"I don't believe that I called you crazy…" Connor muttered.

"But you're considering it now, aren't you?" Phillip said, grinning. He shut his copy of the Grover County phone directory and picked up another one from the stack on the floor by his bed. "Trust me; this was not how I saw my day going. But I can't stop thinking about her and every time I call, they tell me I've got the wrong number."

Connor sighed and pulled the top phone book from the stack. "Yeah, I know. And I get it. But this bordering on obsessive, Buddy. Clearly, for whatever twisted reason, her aunts don't want you communicating with their niece."

"But what is that reason!" Phillip demanded in frustration.

"Easy, man. Take a breath. I'm sure it's a good reas…" Connor stopped mid-sentence and sucked in his breath.

"What?" Phillip snapped his head up, looking intently to his friend. "Find one of the names?"

Connor eyed the printed page carefully before responding. "Not…exactly…"

"Well then, what did you find?" Phillip asked as he slid off the bed and sank to the floor beside Connor.

"I found the phone number, but it's not attached to any of the names you mentioned. Actually, I think it's a joke." Connor studied the page again. "Seriously, who has a last name of Fairy?"

"Fairy? Like mythical creature, fairy?" Phillip took the heavy phone book , the directory for Glen County, from his friend's lap and glanced at the page himself. There, halfway down the left column was the name-combination Edwardo and Willamina Fairy, and the number Aurora had given him stood directly across from it. "Maybe Fairy is the aunt's maiden name or something."

Connor shook his head. "It's a good thing they didn't have a son. With a name like Fairy, poor guy would be mocked for life."

Phillip chuckled as he pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket. "Alright, shhhh. I'm trying again." He gave his friend a warning look as the dial tone gave way to a genuine ringing. He cleared his throat and prepared to alter his voice. Someone picked up on the other end. "Afternoon, may I please speak to a Mrs. Willamina Fairy?" His tone was neutral, like a salesman, and he'd gone down a few intervals into a scratchy baritone timbre.

Aurora's musical voice responded instantly, an edge of confusion in her tone. "I'm awfully sorry, sir, but none by that name resides here."

Connor watched as Phillip nearly choked on his tongue and quickly snatched the phone away from him, ending the call immediately. He considered the situation a second and then hauled off and slapped his friend across the right cheek. "Get a grip."

Phillip blinked. "What the hell, man!" He rubbed his face, glowering at Connor. "You hung up on Aurora, idiot."

Connor seemed to shrink into himself. "Oh…shit…sorry. You just went quiet and I…"

"You're forgiven. Besides, now I know the truth. Aurora's aunt is lying to her. Her name is not McKenzie, it's Fairy."

"Well, not necessarily. Fairy could be her maiden name, ya know, and McKenzie could be her married name. So Aurora's aunt still could be a descendant of the Fairy couple." Connor commented matter-of-factly.

"True." Phillip nodded, started say more and paused as his cell went off. He snatched it away from Connor and flipped it open. "What's up, Dad?"

Hubert Prince's booming voice echoed off the tiny phone's speaker. "Son! I've been talking to my old friend Stefan. Things are going brilliantly. The merger is quite the possibility."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "That's great, Dad. I know how much you want this merger to work. But you've been in talks for the last five years. If it was going to really happen, wouldn't you have managed to get it off the ground by now?"

Hubert exploded a hearty laugh. "Quite so, my son, quite so! I've been harping on Stefan to make things final and he continues to detain. He's demanding two more years or no merger."

Phillip frowned. Two more years to do what, exactly? "That hardly seems fair. Why isn't he ready now?" In spite of how much he tended to hate listening to his father speak about his corporate life, the man's business babble had caught his interest.

Hubert's voice was low as it came through the phone. "The main proponent of the deal isn't ready for interfacing. It needs time to grow."

Phillip shrugged. "Oh. Well, I guess you know what you're doing. Congrats, Dad. But listen, it's about dinner time here so I'm gonna go with Connor. I'll be home later."

"Of course, my boy!" Hubert chortled as if he had an inside joke and then hung up.

"Weird." Phillip stated as he shut the cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I can't wait for the day this damn merger happens and he quits talking about it."

Connor nodded. "Yeah…now, did I hear something about food?"

"I'm starved." Phillip smiled. "And since I plan to take a bit of a drive on the way home…well, some food in the stomach is a fine idea."

"A bit of a drive…oh no. No." Connor stood up with his friend. "That's a very bad idea, Phillip. Monumentally bad even."

"That's only if I get caught." Phillip threw back over his shoulder as he exited the room and descended the spiral staircase that was his father's favorite feature in their house.

Connor just shook his head and lamely followed behind, trying to think of a way to talk him out of his plans before dinner was over.

Meanwhile, back at the Fairy-McKenzie-Williams-Roth residence, everyone was enjoying the movie. Aurora sat on the floor, her legs curled up into the 'L' shape, while Fauna and Flora sat on the sofa and Merryweather rocked back and forth in her rocking chair.

At a loll in the action, Aurora turned her head to catch a glimpse of Fauna and Flora. "A salesfellow phoned while you were out earlier tonight. He asked to speak with a Willamina Fairy. I informed him he had the wrong number and he hung up."

At the name of their grandmother, all three women visibly stiffened. Only Flora could manage to reply. "That was quite rude of him I'm sure." She glanced to her sisters in alarm, trying to make it look casual.

Aurora shrugged and turned her attention back to the television screen as Wendy Darling lay as if dead on the forest floor with Peter Pan and some other boys leaning over her. She smiled at the line 'my kiss saved her' and absently thought about Phillip. Would his kiss save her one day too? What would his lips feel like against her own? Warm, for certain, but what else? Soft, maybe? Her thoughts moved away from the movie and more towards Phillip, and she was quite content to let them drift.

A/N- A quick note on the three aunts- surely you noticed I have continued to use their original last names- McKenzie, Williams, and Roth- as well as have Stefan refer to them as the Fairy sisters. Basically, it breaks down like this. Their maiden name is Fairy and they are all blood-related siblings who got married and lost their husbands over time to various circumstances. When they took in Aurora, one of them- Flora- had to pretend to be her real aunt and the others had to pretend to be her aunt's roommates. In reality, the only person not related to anyone is of course Aurora whose real last name is obviously Ryan. I wanted to address this just in case it becomes confusing in later chapters.


End file.
